Grey Thief
by Story Time With MercyBot
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. If you win a league, the world thinks you can do no wrong. But once you steal, the world you once knew isn't as friendly or open as you once thought. Why don't you open the pages and read along as a young trainer trys to prove to the world that nothing is simply black and white.


~?~

The wind blew steadily threw the trees as the full moon shown down upon the world in its great, silver magnificence. Stars twinkled in the endless, shadowed sky as the great branches of tall oaks hid a dark figure.

Perched on one of many thick, sturdy branches was a figure of a person whom perched in place much like a cat. They wore a long, dark cloak with a large hood drawn up. The person stood, their stature surprisingly small. They glanced up at the moon as it reached its peak in the night sky.

The slight movement allowed the moonlight to reveal parts of their face. The figure had skin so pale, it may as well have never seen sun. They had a wide jawline and a rounded face, however the shape was more feminine rather than masculine. Simple, silver framed glasses covered their eyes, though the moonlight reflected off them, making viewing their eyes impossible.

They bent their head back down to where they had been watching before, inky black curls falling to frame their face, though they lay limp as if they were weighed down. The person open the cloak, revealing loose, black attire. They reached into a pocket and pulled out a container of what looked like make-up.

Clicking it open, the figure applied black make-up over the entirety of their face, covering every bit of skin available. They figure smirked, though under the dark mask they now wore, it was near impossible to see. They put the make-up away before lifting a foot and dangling it off the edge of the branch.

They let themself drop before landing with a soft thump atop a blue roof of the building that had been below the tree. With quick, precise movements, they navigated to a small window just out of watch of any cameras in or out of the building. The person fished a small, but sharp blade from their cloak and quickly cut out the entire glass pane.

With careful movements, they pulled the glass free, setting it aside for later. They edged into the window with movements requiring great flexibility before they were perched atop a tall shelf. They flipped off and landed in a dark corner with a quiet clatter, hunkering down so as to not alert whoever was watching the camera to their presence.

When the camera turned away, the person stood quickly navigating to a large machine housing three small balls, all red and white but each with different symbols. The person pulled out a pair of white gloves and pulled them on before quickly opening the clear dome that protected the balls.

This person wasn't interested in the creatures contained within the three visible balls. No; they wanted the hidden reserve. Tapping the center revealed a hidden door and with great care, the person reached a small hand into the hole and pulled out a boringly plain white ball.

After the person closed the small, hidden door and placed the clear dome as it was, they snuck towards a nearby shelf for cover as the camera turned back towards the machine. As it moved away again, the person glanced at the shelf they were next to before a wide grin stretched across their face.

There, in easy reach and not within a protective casing was a large egg. While it was covered in brown shipping paper, it was obvious as to what it was. And it was just as obvious that the person that lived in this building hadn't bothered peeking as to what the egg looked like.

The person snagged the egg off the shelf, careful not to drop the white ball in their hand. Tucking the egg beneath their arm, the person scaled the shelf to the window. They waited a moment until the camera turned to them.

The person gave the widest, most mocking grin they could, showing off the covered egg and white ball before slipping out the window. They grabbed the glass pane they had left behind after tucking away the white ball and hurled it into the building with perfect aim.

The glass hit a large, red button on the wall and shattered after setting off a loud, blaring alarm. The person jumped from the window, landing on the ground with a light thump before taking off into the trees. Weaving through the trees, they reached a wide, fast flowing river.

With only precious seconds to spare, they shucked off their long cloak, tossing it into the river before ripping the paper from the egg, revealing a pink shell covered in small white stars. They tossed the paper into the water before setting down the egg and ripping off the loose black jacket and skirt they wore before tossing them into the river as well.

They pulled their gloves off last, wiping the black make-up from their face before tossing them into the river as well. They plucked off the silver framed glasses, revealing laughing green eyes before they flicked the object into the tall grass. The person scooped up the egg and fled, white underclothes going unseen in the dark as police wondered blindly through the woods, chasing the loud, mocking laugh that echoed into the night as a small glint in the grass was all that remained of the thief.


End file.
